


Blue Suede Shoes

by paxatonic



Series: teachers au [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bottom Tony, Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher Steve, Teacher Tony, Top Steve, football coach steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: “Look, I don’t wanna marry the guy! I just want something to talk to him about! And I refuse to revisit tenth grade history.” He shivered. “Never again.”“I didn’t say anything about marriage.”“Shut up,” he mumbled.-Tony Stark has a very obvious crush on coworker and football coach Steve Rogers. After one game, whilst trying to finally ask the man out on a date, he gets a little more than he bargained for.





	Blue Suede Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practicing smut I apologize  
> also it wasn't intended to be smut but I got to a certain point and saw a gr8 opportunity. Hope y'all like my sinning.
> 
> tumblr link for reblog: https://stonypornlookalike.tumblr.com/post/162482202994/also-on-ao3-3k-words-bottomtony-wrapping-the

Wrapping the scarf a few more times around her neck, Pepper walked quickly past the concessions and out to the bleachers, where she looked around to see if any of her fellow staff members were already seated. Her eyes landed on one unlikely attendee, Tony Stark, who was sitting in the very back row, far removed from everyone else, tapping on his phone.

She tilted her head in confusion, making her way up the bleachers and dropping into the seat next to the physics teacher. “Tony. When did you become a fan of the Iron Patriots?”

He frowned at her. “The what?”

“The… team. Our team.” She paused. “Do you even know what sport this event is for?”

“Of course. The incredibly neanderthal and quite pointless sport of American Football,” he muttered, turning back to the screen.

“Great, so you do know about it, at least enough to criticize it. It’s kind of loved all across America, you know that?”

“Yeah, I do, and I still can’t seem to find a single reason for it to be such a phenomenon.” He scrolled through the page on his phone. “I’ve been up since last night trying to learn it, and so far it hasn’t picked up. I’m pretty sure I know more than these kids do by now.”

She rolled her eyes, recognizing that typical obsessive streak Tony has. “Then why come? And if you had these opinions on it already, why get involved?”

Before he could reply the speaker came to life in the stadium and the marching band started to play, home going first, the team and key players being announced as they entered the field. At first Tony seemed disinterested, but suddenly he sat up straight, craning his neck around the heads of other crowd members and scooting to the side to get a better view. Pepper followed his gaze- straight to Coach Roger’s ass.

“Oh my god.” She barked out a laugh, covering her mouth. He shot her a glare but continued trying to find a better vantage point. She moved over and motioned for him to take her spot, where there was a perfect view, still giggling. “Steve Rogers. That’s the guy you choose to have a crush on?”

“Shh! It’s not a crush. It’s an aesthetic interest.”

“Yeah, right, great, even though you’re learning about football so you can have a mutual interest.” She gestured to his phone, still open in his hand. “What’s your plan? Bond with him over football, impress him with your knowledge? How long would that go on? Five, ten years? When would he find out your entire relationship is a lie?”

“Look, I don’t wanna marry the guy! I just want something to talk to him about! And I refuse to revisit tenth grade history.” He shivered. “Never again.”

“I didn’t say anything about marriage.”

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

She shrugged and sat back against the fence lining the top of the bleachers. Tony tried his best to watch the game and keep up, but several times he lost track of what team was which and resigned to admiring Coach Rogers again. Before he knew it the game had ended and based on the smiling faces on their team’s side, they had done pretty well.

Pepper stood and planted her hands on her hips, looking down at her friend. “Go get him, tiger.” She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and made her way down the bleachers, weaving her way into the crowd as everyone filled out.

Looking back, Tony saw that the teams had gotten off the fields. He sat back and sighed, watching his breath collect and drift up above his head. He messed around on his phone for awhile, then paced along the length of the bleachers, idling his time long past when everyone had gone home. Eventually the lights shut off and he peered over the edge of the bleachers to the parking lot, where the last of the players were driving off with their families, Coach Roger’s car and his the only two remaining.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. “Alright, Stark. Pull yourself together.” Then he made his way down the bleachers.

He tentatively walked into the locker room, taking in the empty area thick with the stench of sweat and Gatorade. Trying not to gag, he pushed forward, past the lockers and towards the other entrance where the coach's office was, unfortunately, empty. He heard a sound echo from deeper in the locker room, so he sighed, figuring this was where he finally died, and went to investigate.

The locker room wasn't a terribly big place, just two rooms. Attached the the actual locker area was a long space with benches and a few stray lockers, bigger than the rest, and at the end the room was divided by an open doorway into the showers. He remembered his gym experience, which consisted of taking the class online and never stepping foot in a gymnasium, but he had always thought that the idea of collective showering was sadistic, at best. Even when he was discovering the other boys around him, his very worst sex dreams stayed far away from dirty tiled locker rooms.

The doorway opened up to the side, half the room cast in shadow but a light at the end lighting up a few of the sections. There, in all his glory, was Steve Rogers, buck naked.  
The shower head sputtered to life as Tony stood, mind completely blank. And as if he wasn’t already a complete goner, the man started singing whilst lathering his toned body in soap, and he wasn’t even half bad.

“ _Well, it’s one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, now go, cat, go,_ ” the man belt out, swaying his hips and suddenly Tony’s mouth was dry, and the room was starting to get a whole lot hotter. “ _But don’t you step on my blue suede shoes,_ ” Steve continued to sing, running his head through the water as there was a pause. “ _You can do anything, but lay off of my blue suede shoes._ ”

In a moment of clarity Tony thought _yeah, this is getting a little creepy. I should probably go._ Moving his foot back to make a stealthy retreat, his shoe collided with a line of shampoo and conditioner bottles that knocked against each other and rolled noisily around. He cursed under his breath and made a move to still the bottles, but as he did a confused “Stark?” came from behind him and he froze.

Slowly standing upright and turning to Steve Tony forced a pained smile. “Hey, Rogers. Nice moves.” He twitched his hips back and forth, mimicking the movement Steve had been doing.

“Right.” He nodded, shutting off the water and stretching to reach a towel, wrapping it around his waist- not before Tony got a long glance of his front side, and immediately felt cheated by what little time he got to look. Steve grabbed another towel and started rubbing it on his hair, making it messy but also incredibly more sexy as he walked towards Tony. Wait. He was walking towards Tony?

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I didn’t… I just wanted to, you know, congratulate you on the win. I didn’t see anything,” Tony held his hand up, lying through his teeth, “scout’s honor.”

“Didn’t know you liked football, Stark.” Steve came to a stop two feet away. “Or that you were a boy scout.”

Thinking back to Pepper’s words Tony sighed, “I don’t, really. I find it boring. Mindless. A long list of not nice words. The only redeemable quality is that it acts as some form of natural selection. Scouts, I was. Briefly. Two weeks, I think.” He shrugged. “Not a big nature guy.”

“I bet.” Steve chuckled. “Why’d you come if you hate it so much?

"Uh..." Tony scratched the back of his neck, searching. "I... can't think of a good reason. Just can't stop imagining you as a high school football star and suddenly letting go of years of torment from the football players at my old school.”

Steve paused, surprised. Then he smiled softly, "I didn't play football in high school, actually. I was... tiny. Never made the cut. In fact, they happened to be my bullies, too." He shrugged. "I only took this job because there wasn't anyone else to do it. I didn't know a single thing about football when I started."

“Realy? Damn.”

“What? That surprise you?” Steve inched closer, subconsciously.

Tony shrugged. “Couldn’t help but notice your incredibly… toned self.” He gestured to Steve’s exposed torso. “Didn’t think it was the history teaching that got you abs of steel.”

Steve laughed, and Tony couldn’t help but think he could get used to hearing that sound.  Steve gestured to the dog tags around his neck that Tony had previously overlooked, “amy dog. Beefed up pretty good, came back, now I get too restless if I don’t keep it up.”

“Certainly shows.” Tony whistled, taking a long glance at Steve’s exposed chest. The other man’s face glowed a light pink and Tony grinned, feeling his usual, flirty self again. _Fuck this,_ he thought, _I’m Tony Stark._ “Go to dinner with me.”

The other man’s blush deepened. “W-What?”

“Dinner. Tonight. Or, if you wanna skip the food...” Tony took a lingering look up and down Steve’s body again, meeting Steve’s eyes again with a smirk.

There was a long pause and for a moment Tony thought he was gonna say no- was he straight? Shit, he probably should have checked- “You know, I didn’t get to finish my shower.” Steve said, a smile ghosting his lips as he slowly unraveled the towel and backed up towards the shower he’d been using. “Least you could do help, seeing as you interrupted.”

Tony’s smirk grew into a grin and he eagerly followed the other man, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. He got his belt unbuckled before they reached the other end and Tony bracketed Steve against the wall and kissed him fiercely. Steve tangled one hand in Tony’s hair, the other working at pulling off his belt. Tony moaned into Steve’s mouth as his cock was freed from his jeans, Steve taking the opportunity to suck on his lower lip as he wrapped a hand around Tony and started pumping slowly.

“Shit,” Tony gasped, pulling away to kick off his shoes, jeans, and underwear. Steve pulled him back and this time it was him that was pushed up against the wall, shivering at the cool tiles on his back. Steve sucked on his neck as he started rutting against the other man, the friction causing both to grunt and push harder against each other. Suddenly Tony was being flipped around and Steve was pushing him against the wall with one hand between his shoulder blades while the other was rubbing his ass.

“Who know you were such a top?” Tony chuckled, gasping as Steve’s finger came into contact with his hole, pressing lightly against it but not going inside quite yet.

It took a moment for his words to register with Seve, but when they did he let up pressure on both ends and retained some of the shyness from before. “Oh, I should have asked, I’m sorry, I’m verse-”

“Steve, if you didn’t fuck my ass tonight, I would never forgive you.” Tony pushed his ass out further. “I’ll get my turn eventually.”

Nodding eagerly Steve circled his finger around Tony’s hole and then pushed in, listening to the man’s whimpering as he inched inside and waited for him to adjust. Eventually Steve got all the way in and stopped, watching Tony carefully. The man nodded and Steve started to move his finger back and forth, small increments at first, but then Tony was grinding his ass onto Steve’s hand and obviously he could handle it, so he thrust it in and out all the way, faster, and added another finger that made Tony let out a long groan and arch his back.

Steve grinned, hitting the spot again, watching how Tony whimpered and bit his lip, looking over his shoulder. “Christ, you don’t even have lube, how does that feel so good?”

“Shit, right,” Steve looked around, realizing that he didn’t have any on-hand. Pulling his finger out, Tony whining at the loss, he grabbed a bottle of lotion and lathered his fingers in it. “Thank god I moisturize.”

“Oh, I’m thankin’ him alright.” Tony leaned his forehead on the wall and prepared for Steve, who returned with three fingers sliding inside of him. Tony let out a long moan, “Shit- oh, god, please fuck me already. It’s been fucking torture.”

“What has?” Steve pulled his fingers out and found his wallet in his clothes, folded neatly off to the side, where he kept a spare condom.

“You know, the whole walking in on you thing.” Tony waved his hand in the air, watching Steve roll the condom on and licking his lips absentmindedly. “Your ass looks great swaying to Presley.”

“So you did see me.”Steve planted his hands on Tony’s hips, sliding his cock against Tony’s ass. He leaned down and purred into Tony’s ear, “did you like watching me?”

“Mm, y-yeah,” Tony whimpered, biting his lip.

Steve smirked, guiding his cock to Tony’s entrance, pushing it in slowly. They both groaned as Steve got almost halfway, stilling to let Tony adjust. Then he inched forwards again, being careful to accidentally move too fast.

“Jesus, there’s more?” Tony grunted. “That’s just not fucking fair. Save a little for the rest of us, will you?”

Steve chuckled and shook his head; he should’ve known Tony’d be mouthy in bed, too. As he bottomed out he laid his chest over Tony’s back and wrapped his arms around the man’s midsection, littering the back of his neck with kisses. “You okay?”

“Mhm, I’m alright, but I won’t be if you don’t start moving soon.” Tony threw a snarky look over his shoulder. “Do you want me to do all the work? Don’t you know a pillow prince when you see one?”

Steve raised up and planted on hand on Tony’s hip and the other on his shoulder, pulling his cock all the way out and pushing it back in again, this time with a little force. Judging that Tony could handle it, Steve started thrusting at a steady pace.

“Fuck,” Tony moaned, running a hand down his chest, skirting over his nipples before it settled around his cock, pulling at it in time with the thrusts. His moans were a little louder, and Steve loved every second of it. Steve’s always been a little on the quieter side when it came to sex, grunting if he got really excited, like he was now, but he definitely prefered hearing Tony’s wanton moans and string of curses mixed in with the sound of skin slapping.

Moving the hand he had on Tony’s shoulder, Steve ran it along Tony’s chest and pulled the man away from the wall so that they pressed against each other upright. It was a little work to crouch every so slightly so they fit, but it was worth it when Tony started grinding his ass against Steve’s cock, and more of their skin rubbed against each other.

Tony reached back to grab Steve’s ass, abandoning his own cock in search of his prostate. Steve shifted angles and suddenly Tony dropped his head back against Steve’s shoulder and moaned loudly, arching his back. Steve grinned and continued hitting the spot, over and over again.

“Oh, god, please- fuck, fuck me harder, please-!” Tony panted.

Steve obeyed, using both hands to bring Tony down on his cock harder. He could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen, knowing he wasn’t that far off from finishing. He pushed Tony back against the wall for leverage to keep fucking him as he grabbed his cock and started pumping him quickly, other hand coming to run over the man’s nipple, pinching it lightly.

“You like my cock?” Steve’s breath was hot in Tony’s ear.

The other man nodded quickly, not willing to stop biting his lip as he whimpered loudly.

“Show me how much you like it; cum for me.”

Who the fuck knew Steve Rogers had such a dirty mouth?

Tony cried out as he came, all over Steve’s hand and the wall. It was long and intense, and Tony wasn’t sure if he’d ever been louder during an orgasm. After, he collapsed against the wall, Steve sweetly coming to a stop and wiping sweat off the other man’s forehead.

Tony smirked as he pulled off of Steve’s cock and turned around, raising one leg and showing his hole again. “Your turn, big boy.”

Steve moved in and wrapped Tony’s outstretched leg around him, pushing his cock inside of him again. Just seeing how Tony’s face contorted in pleasure and slight pain had Steve’s balls tightening. His breath quickened as he pounded into Tony, leaning their foreheads together. Tony dug his fingers into Steve’s back as Steve slammed into Tony one last time, moaning into the man’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few long moments, reveling in the post-orgasm feeling. Then Tony shifted uncomfortably, “alright, I’m no pornstar, I can’t hold his position forever.”

“Sorry.” Steve breathed, pulling away and letting Tony stand on his own.

“Don’t be.” Tony smiled, turning on the water as Steve pulled off the condom and tied it off, tossing it towards his things to deal with later. Then Tony pulled him in to rinse off together under the water, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. Their bodies fit together again, in a much less sexual way, but no less satisfying.

“So, now that you’ve built up an appetite,” Tony stretched out and grabbed the bar of soap Steve had brought, “What doya say we take this show on the road?”

“It’s pretty late.” Steve pointed out, taking the soap and beginning to scrub Tony’s frontside, starting as his shoulders and collarbone, moving down.

“That’s what diners are for. And fast food.” Tony tilted his head to the side. “And grocery stores. We could just go and buy pop tarts and whiskey and have our first date in my car.”

“First date?” Steve raised an eyebrow, motioning for Tony to turn around.

The man shrugged, obeying. “Yeah, well, you made me see stars for a few seconds there; I’d be kind of dumb to let that kind of dick go.”

Steve chuckled, running his fingers over Tony’s shoulder blades and down the line in his back, just admiring as he scrubbed him clean. Then he pulled back and Tony turned, holding his hand flat out for the soap. Steve handed it over without protest.

“I know of a place not far from here, if you’re okay with my buddies crashing and probably embarrassing me entirely.”

“Oh, embarrassing cute guys is what I live for. They run the place?” Tony looked very focused on getting Steve’s chest cleaned, although he was probably just enjoying the view more than he was cleaning.

“Yeah, and it’s pretty good, actually. Don’t tell them I said that. Their names are Sam and Bucky. They pretend to hate each other- well, we all do- but they really like each other. So if they’re mean to you it’s a good thing.” He paused with a smile. “Male affection can be odd at times.”

“I hear ya.” Tony smiled softly, admiring Steve’s face as he spoke about his friends. “Alright, spin, gotta get started on those shoulders, might take me, what, a few months? Jesus christ.”

Steve laughed, provoking a laugh from Tony as well, and it was a moment they’d remember for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. again I'm shit at endings  
> 2\. I hope no one I know ever reads my writing cause my name is also Tony so they'll be like???? we need to talk
> 
> have a nice day everyone see you in hell !! kms


End file.
